


Flora & Fauna

by CarrotCesca



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biology, Birding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 由于在正准备杀死凯特之前被一颗奇怪的果实砸中，尼飞彼多冷静了下来，决定治疗凯特并将他带回巢穴，以求在凯特痊愈之后再次寻求到与他战斗的快感。然而，醒来后凯特的一些奇怪表现迅速激发了尼飞彼多的浓厚兴趣……





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：萌这个cp有两年了一直没动笔写过什么。最近突然来了一点灵感，就决定写出来了！我一直觉得这个cp不是那种完全没有HE可能的类型，而更多是造化弄人，时运不济。所以这篇大概是在稍微偏离原著轨道一点点的时间线里探讨可能的解决方式。同时也是向我大学里很喜欢的两门课程稍微致敬一下，毕竟当年和凯特也算是半个同行了，但我学一门忘一门，所以出现BUG也请不要大意的指出哦。
> 
> p.s.我知道原著里尼飞彼多的性别严格意义上说是无性，可毕竟单X染色体表现出来的是女性性征而且我也比较喜欢照她是女性这样理解。在前言里提只是想表达一下我非常喜欢和佩服富坚老师在原作里表现出的前卫性别意识和反性别刻板印象的倾向。不过这一篇文里我是按尼飞彼多是女性来描写的。
> 
> 希望尽量不坑吧。
> 
> Disclaimer: 一切属于富坚。

0.

     “小杰！奇犽！不要管我！快跑！”

　　一只喷着血的手臂应声而断，随着背景里满月的弧线落进草丛中。天空下起了暴雨。

　　尼飞彼多以冲刺的姿势蹲伏在地，红色的瞳孔里映着对面的矫健身影，白衣蓝帽，高挑瘦削，面无表情。彼多的嘴角泛起一丝诡异的微笑。

　　“很有趣啊喵~”

 

　　这场战斗持续了很久。久到大雨骤停，天空泛起了鱼肚白。

　　彼多的脸上出现了几道划痕，她舔了舔渗出的蓝色血液，这让她感到更加兴奋了。

　　一点小伤算不上什么，尤其和她的对手现在的惨状相比。尼飞彼多愉悦地想。

　　她懒洋洋地靠在一棵大树的树干上，猫爪攥着另一条撕裂的人类手臂，随意地摇晃着。

 

　　对面的金发男人终于因为体力不支而昏厥过去。因念力具象化而形成的小丑魔棒随之消失。胸前上身所穿的毛衣已经被撕碎，露出七横八竖的伤口。鲜血汨汨流出，随着他的倒地将周围的绿草染成了红色。腿上的伤口虽然没有严重到完全断开的程度，但也足够触目惊心，碎裂的骨头无法支撑他再次站起来。

　　彼多忍不住伸出舌头舔舐手上那条断臂血肉模糊的伤口处。

　　事实上，她对人肉并没有太大的兴趣，也明白实力异常强大的稀有种是应当献以女王的珍馐美味。

　　然而，这场酣畅淋漓的，像梦一样美好的战斗。让她对面前的这个人类更加好奇了。

　　为什么这个人类在战斗时一直都那么冷静呢？即使双臂都被扯断，即使一直处于下风，彼多也无法从他的眼神里捕捉到名为恐惧的情绪。

　　这样想着，她感到心中一团疑问所激起的反应迅速扩散开来，覆盖了她的大脑——她突然产生了一种想要把这个人类撕碎的冲动。她并不明白这个冲动的来源是什么。

　　但这现在并不重要了。彼多双手并拢，尖锐指甲对准金发男人的后颈，准备好了起跳的姿势。

　　两秒之后，世界上将少一个人类稀有种，多出一颗完好的头颅，和一堆撕得七零八落的尸块。

 

　　一，二——

 

　　突然，彼多感到头被什么带刺的东西重重砸了一下，她不得不停下进攻的动作抓了抓猫耳，几颗毛茸茸圆滚滚的绿色球状物应声而落——原来是树上掉下来的几个果子。

　　那层绿色的壳上满是保护性的刺毛，真正的果实似乎隐藏在里面。彼多不知道这是什么——虽然她通过读书学会了不少人类相关的东西。于是她随意捡了几颗放进了衣兜里。

   　彼多在心智和能力上，已经远超普通的成年人类了，但从她诞生到现在，不过只有一天的时间。她如同一个初生的婴儿一般，对一切充满好奇。

 

　　动物性的冲动，起于一瞬，消失也只需要一瞬。

　　啊，对了。已经冷静了下来的彼多想。如果我现在把他的头割掉，他是不是就永远无法复原了喵？

　　可是和面前这个人类的战斗，的确是如梦一般的时光啊。彼多想要再经历一次。

　　差点做了之后可能会后悔的事呢。幸好我的头被砸了一下喵，反正也不疼。

　　但即使不把他撕碎，他也快要因为失血过多而死亡。该怎么办呢？彼多努力思考着，她生命能量所散发的强大气场在身体周围回旋流动。

　　“啊，这样不就好了！”彼多似乎有了主意。她迅速把面前的金发人类翻过身来平铺在草地上，将两条手臂也摆在了它们应有的位置。她的背后升腾起一团巨大的黑影。

 

1.

       凯特感觉自己做了一个梦。

　　梦里，他在NGL广袤的绿地之上翱翔。他抬起头，似乎看见一只小嘴天鹅叼着他毛衣的衣领。

　　成年，雌性，大概有两岁……是在哪片矿山区域栖息的亚种？为什么会在NGL？凯特迷糊地打量着它的短喙和白色羽毛，试图获得一点有限的信息。

　　是来救我的吗？他想。还是来送我一程的？

　　作为生物学者，凯特并不相信天堂的存在。但他清楚的知道自己要死了。他输给了那个强大的怪物。怪物扯断了他的双臂，击碎了他的腿骨，在他身上留下了数不尽的伤口。他很快就要被剁成肉泥献给女王。

　　这大约是意识残存之际的最后一点念想吧，毕竟死了就什么都没有了。

　　他试图抬起手臂拍一拍这只鸟，却忽然感到一阵撕裂的疼痛。

　　我已经死了，为什么还会有痛觉？这条手臂，不是早就没有了吗？

　　疑惑中，凯特又一次抬起手，这次的痛感比上次还要更加强烈。他不由得叫出声来，而后猛然睁开了眼睛。

 

　　昏迷中迟钝的感官瞬间灵敏了一万倍。似乎有一千根针在凯特的全身上下跳着节奏不一的舞。有的部位是难耐的瘙痒，有的则是锥心刺骨的疼痛。但最突出的感觉无疑是疲惫。凯特感觉自己连呻吟和抱怨的力气都没有了。

　　他发现自己似乎在一个黑漆漆的洞穴里，戴着呼吸罩，重新接好的手臂打着点滴，修补好的衬衫和毛衣上也有缝合的痕迹，身下的地面湿滑冰冷，上方悬浮着一个面容可怖的大型充气人偶。

　　这是那个怪物的……念能力吗？

 

　　凯特意识到自己并没有死。

　　而是比死更糟糕——他被那个怪物活着带回了嵌合蚁的巢穴。


	2. 2.

　　“你醒过来了喵？”彼多发现了身后的异动，迅速回过头问道。

　　“你没有杀死我。”人类似乎想表达一个惊讶的语气，可他的声音微弱得像脱水的蚊蝇。

　　“没有，即使你想死。”彼多抬手托腮，装作自己在思考的样子。“可惜，死人的大脑在营养价值和口味上都比不上活人。为女王提供的稀有食物品质必须是最优的喵。”

　　向女王进贡并不是彼多的意图。她只是期待能从这个人类的面部挖掘出恐惧的神情。她知道人类在死亡临近时的恐惧——在储存室里待宰的普通食物们，五官狰狞地扭曲在一起，眼睛凸出，喉咙发不出声音，比那些真正在案板上尖叫的人类更加可怖。

　　兴奋让她血红的双眼颜色更加醒目。她凝视着这个人类的脸。然而人类只是闭上了眼睛，没有任何表情波动。

　　“小杰和奇犽呢？”

　　“那两个小鬼？”彼多的语气十分随意。“跑了。”她对弱者毫无兴趣。

　　人类长出了一口气。看起来似乎是在……微笑？彼多不能明白。

 

　　凯特不知道等待他的是什么。他做好了最坏的心理准备。

　　那怪物有猫的基因。他十分了解自然界中的野猫在饱腹之前，喜欢如何折磨自己的猎物。

　　怪物想从他这里得到什么呢？如何使用念？它在这方面已经是专家了。与猎人相关的情报？凯特自己也没能和其他人取得联系。还是纯粹的，折磨他所能带来的愉悦？

　　但无论怎样，小杰和奇犽都成功逃脱了。在这种情况下，他没有什么放不下的事情。

　　他费力偏了偏头，看见怪物盘腿坐在地上，饶有兴味地打量着他。背后是一张歪歪扭扭的，石头堆起来的像桌子一样的东西。上面摆放着他的挎包（带着血），笔记本和几颗绿色的果实——大概是栗子——隔得太远，他并不能明确辨认。

　　“饿了？”怪物咧开嘴笑道。“给你拿点新鲜的肉来哦喵？”

　　凯特倒吸了一口凉气。他当然明白对于这些奇美拉蚁来说，“肉”意味着什么。

　　或许是因为看到了凯特的表情，怪物笑得更开心了。

　　“人类真是有趣啊喵，平时一副道貌岸然的样子，然而为了生存，却又什么都能吃，包括自己的同类——据我所知，光是NGL，就至少发生过50起以上有记录的人吃人事件。”它突然俯下身来，靠得离凯特非常近，猫耳蹭到凯特的发丝，发出了沙沙的声音。“而我们，至少不吃同类，这是底线。”

　　“不是所有人都那样。”凯特暗自吃惊。怪物显然已经掌握了人类才可能拥有的阅读能力。“NGL是一个特殊区域。”

　　“如果是吃人肉或者饿死二选一呢喵？”

　　凯特艰难地坐了起来，怪物轻巧地后退了两步，这让那个长相怪异的悬浮人偶也飘得更高了些。“那就饿死我，但这不会对你们的女王有任何好处，如果你真打算把我作为高等食材献给她。”

　　怪物盯着他沉默了两秒，似乎是在判断他是否真的有这样的决意。然后它从石桌上抓起几颗绿果子扔了过来。

　　“我听说人类很爱吃这种叫栗子的东西。你自便吧喵。”　

 

　　金发男人接过带刺的果子，然后提着叶柄小心翼翼地掰开了厚厚的外皮，仔细打量着里面包裹着的褐色果实。再掰开褐色的壳，剥出两块浅绿色的看起来像是能吃的部分。他取下自己的呼吸罩，把手上的东西靠近鼻子闻了闻。

　　“这不是栗子。”金发男人道，他的声音比起先前要更有气力一些了，甚至还透着一丝隐隐的激动。“这种果实不可食用，是有毒的。”

　　“喵来如此，你懂得很多啊。”彼多因为人类在这方面显得比他更聪明而有些气恼，或许她该考虑给他点什么惩罚了。夺去他的手臂，腿，还是眼睛？至少得让这个低贱的人类明白，惹她生气会造成怎样严重的后果。她尖锐的指甲已经做好了准备。

　　“我猜你不是故意对我下毒。”男人的视线仍未离开他手上的果子。“不过谢谢你。”

　　“喵？什么意思？”彼多的思绪和动作都被瞬间打断。她感到非常困惑。谢谢？那是什么用意。

　　“没什么……你从树上摘下这些果子的时候，有没有注意到它的叶子长什么样？”

　　“没有。事实上，它们是自己掉下来的——你在说什么？”彼多不由得感到更加好奇。

　　“噢。”男人的眼神瞬间松弛了下来，似乎有些失望。他停顿了一秒，问道：“你能带我出去吗？我需要找一点能果腹的东西。”

　　彼多的眼神中闪过一丝兴奋的光芒，她立刻把它隐藏了起来，但她猜想那个人类还是发现了。

　　“你想要找机会溜掉。”

　　男人苦笑了一下。“你觉得我现在的情况，有任何成功逃跑的可能吗？尤其是从你的手上。”

　　“那你也该明白，”彼多的指甲瞬间离金发男人的喉咙只有零点几公分的距离，鲜红瞳眸恶狠狠地盯着黑色眼珠，语气却透着一种渗人的甜美。“如果你尝试逃跑，会有什么样的惩罚等着你哦喵。”

　　“所以，”男人的嘴角翘起一个微小的弧度。“你答应了。”


	3. 3.

　　彼多为自己的破坏力而感到颇为自豪。金发男人费了九牛二虎之力才跌跌撞撞地站起来，颤抖的双腿想要跨出一步都十分艰难。彼多拦腰截住他，飞快地跳出了城堡。

　　金发男人告诉彼多去他们之前战斗的地方，这只花了她几秒钟。那里有什么美味的食物值得他冒险求助于她专门跑一趟呢？彼多十分好奇。

　　目的地附近仍然残留着一部分人类的血迹，然而草地上的纹路看起来乱七八糟。

　　“乌鸦来过这里。”男人摸了摸地上的草皮，面无表情道。“它们挑走了我在这里留下的肉屑，非常好。”这个人似乎有一种非常冷的幽默感。如果不是亲身经历，彼多感觉这听起来就像在谈论人类的宠物相关书籍上写的高档鸟食，而不是他自己的身体。

　　男人的眼神锁定在了那棵树上。那棵彼多曾经在底下乘凉并且被果实砸到的大树。他努力踮起脚跟，摘下来一串带着好几片树叶和果实的枝条。

　　哈？原来人类也像考拉一样喜欢吃树叶？彼多感到十分诧异。

　　男人托起一片树叶仔细凝视着，心中似乎在默念着什么，过了一会儿小声自言自语了一句：“果然如此。”

　　“果然？”彼多突然凑近他，仔细察看他的手里是否藏着什么，却还是只看到了枝条和树叶。

　　“我们去湖边找点东西吃吧，到那儿去再和你解释。”金发男人转过头来。他的语气突然变得十分爽朗，表情也放松了许多。

——

　　“你骗我，我以为你会像考拉一样吃掉树枝和树叶喵。”凯特差一点憋不住笑。他以为怪物接下来会列出他将要受到的惩罚，但它并没有，它正狼吞虎咽地吃着自己面前的生鱼，无暇顾及其他。凯特自己的鱼则还要再过几分钟才能烤好。

　　“我不知道你居然这么擅长钓鱼。”怪物抹着嘴道。“这些家伙比我想象中难抓得多。”

　　“尝起来怎么样？”凯特问。

　　“太淡了。”怪物来回吸吮着它的几根手指。“和普通人脑一样难吃，或许你的会味道好一点。”它的眼睛忽然直勾勾地盯了过来，透着一股诡异的寒气。似乎在下一秒，它的猫爪就要挥过来敲碎凯特的头盖骨。

　　“我以为你要把我留给你们的女王？”凯特镇定地反讽道，虽然听到关于人脑的话题还是让他的胃部泛起一阵恶心感。

　　“……为什么你不怕呢？”怪物并没有正面回答他，但看着他的眼神似乎和缓了一些。

　　“怕被吃？怕了也没用。”凯特再一次捡起之前的那根树枝朝那怪物晃了晃。“噢，对了。你无意中发现了一个新物种，这就是我感谢你的原因。”

　　“喵来如此。你这么兴奋就因为这个？”怪物鲜红的眼睛睁得更大了些。“因为一棵不能吃，不能玩，也没什么用的树？”

　　“理论上来说是这样，至少NGL的人并没有好好利用它。但所有新发现都有它的潜能。”

　　“你怎么知道它和栗子不一样喵？”

　　“这一点光靠果实就可以分辨。栗子的壳果形状不是光滑椭圆，里面也不是浅绿色的两瓣。事实上，它们已经分属不同的科了。”凯特吃了一口烤鱼，继续道：“虽然你没能摘下叶子，但我已经能判断出这属于七叶树科，可是我没有见过这样的果实，我猜想这是从友克鑫市西边出产的巴克艾树随洋流飘过来的种子进化而成的。”

　　“喵来如此，你需要观察树叶来证明自己的猜想。”怪物现在用猫爪撑着头，半躺在一块大石头上。如果不是因为它本身太过强大的实力，凯特认为这种姿势是相当不设防的。

　　“并不能证明，那需要电脑程序更精密的测算。只是会更有把握一些——巴克艾树上有五片小叶的复叶进化成这棵树的六片是短时间内极有可能发生的变化。而最重要的是，NGL自治区因为它本身的隔绝性，很多物种都没被录入国际分类系统里。这里其实是块很适合做生物调查研究的人工作的地方。”

　　“你突然变得多话了。”怪物若有所思地看着他。它没说错，凯特聊起他工作相关的话题，就会出现口若悬河的倾向，他热爱他的工作。

　　“所以这就是你感兴趣的东西喵？听起来无聊透了。”

　　“不准确。”凯特纠正道。“我的特长领域是大型哺乳动物。NGL自治区居民以农耕渔猎为生，很多大型哺乳动物因为食物缺乏和过度捕猎而销声匿迹。这里是鸟类的天堂，而我并不排斥接触它们。”事实上，他很喜欢。

　　气氛突然沉寂了一会儿，凯特继续吃着烤鱼补充能量，怪物看起来似乎睡着了，但他并不敢轻举妄动。

　　“你知道吗？”怪物突然睁开了眼睛。“你可能是我见过的最——奇怪的人类了喵。”

　　“最奇怪的？”凯特笑了笑，他显然把这句话当成一个表扬。“你一定没见过金·富力士。”

　　“他是谁？”怪物突然坐了起来，凯特却没有理睬它，而是双眼望着前方，做了一个“嘘”的手势。“发生了什么？”

　　“一只黄脚罗宾，正在朝我们这里飞。”凯特友好地伸出手，看着一只漂亮小鸟往他的方向飞来，就快要停在他的手指尖上。

　　突然，怪物飞快地伸出爪子把小鸟捏住，然后直接放进了嘴里。它对凯特做出一副宣告胜利的表情。

　　“太淡了。”它把鸟头咬掉之后又吐了出来。“难吃啊喵。”

　　“你只是享受捕猎过程本身而已。”凯特叹了口气。“我差点忘了你是只猫了。”

　　“ **不准确** 。”它模仿凯特之前的语调说，然后咧嘴笑了一下，这更接近于一个真心的笑容了，虽然还是有些许扭曲的感觉。

　　“说起来，我还没问过你的名字呢，人类。”

　　“我叫凯特。你呢？你也有名字吗？”

　　“尼飞彼多。女王给我起的，叫我彼多就好了喵。”


	4. 4.

　　凯特从冰冷湿滑的洞穴醒过来的时候，发现尼飞彼多正在翻阅着他的笔记本。

　　他的身体还是很虚弱。昨天回到洞穴之后本应在笔记本上记录下他的观察日志——他想在自己可能成为砧板鱼肉的命运到来之前力所能及地做一些尚算有意义的事情。可是他还没写完，就瘫倒在石桌上昏睡了过去。

　　“能把那个还给我吗？”凯特问道。

　　“让我先弄明白你的意图喵。”尼飞彼多飞快地翻完书页，然后扔了过去。“你在上面画画，还会写一些奇怪的东西， _Oenothera volucris_ , 这是什么咒语吗？”

　　“常用名是‘鸟栖月见草’，一种用途广泛的草本植物。”

　　“我读到过，米泰内联邦的特产，鸟类的万能食物，同时还有止血的功能。”

　　“嗯。”凯特点了点头。“ _Oenothera volucris_ 是它的学术名。你一定只看过你们的士兵从NGL普通百姓家里搜刮来的书籍，国际学界里的期刊在NGL并不通用，所以这里的教科书也不会教导相关的知识。 ”

　　“这样。”彼多不置可否地应了一声。“无聊，还以为是你新创造出来的战斗绝招呢喵。”

　　比战斗有趣得多，凯特心道。他没有再理睬她，而是拿起笔，继续完成他昨天的工作。没能带来制作标本的夹板，于是他便只是将采摘回来的树叶和果实的形貌摹画到笔记本上。彼多坐在石桌的正对面，伸过头饶有兴味地看着他的一举一动，尾巴有节奏地左右摇晃着。

　　在凯特又写下几个彼多看不懂也毫无头绪的单词之后，彼多突然道：“要了解这么多知识，一定需要读很多书吧喵，是不是很费力呀？”

　　“如果喜欢就不会。”

　　“但是有一种不需要费力就可以获得知识的方式哟。”彼多凑近凯特的耳边，她的声音变得像棉花糖一样又轻又软。

　　凯特立刻挺直了背，多年和动物打交道的经验让他立刻感知到了危险的讯号。

　　“那就是，打开人类的颅骨，找到海马体，然后以刺激神经回路的方式进行审讯。”彼多那无所谓的语气听起来仿佛是在谈论一件琐碎的生活小贴士。“我做过一次，感觉美妙极了，比起从书里寻找信息要快上十倍，让我忍不住想要再来一次呢喵。”

　　“在我身上？”

　　“唔，我在考虑呢。毕竟了解动植物的习性并且记住那些古怪的名字说不定会对王有用。”

　　“王？”凯特略微思索了一下，蚁王的预产期还有好一段时间才到。

　　“是啊，我未来的主人，世上唯一的王，他将成为最强大的生物。我也必须要进一步加强我的实力，才能更好的为他服务啊喵。”彼多的声音顿时变得高亢而坚定。

　　“令人感动。”凯特用毫无起伏的语调说。“所以你认为只要打开我的头颅，随便搅合一下我的神经中枢，你也能在极快的速度里得到我所拥有的知识？”

　　“毕竟我就是这样学会念的喵，你比我早开始，可你现在的实力却远不及我。”彼多走到凯特身旁，抬起用了“凝”而将念力聚集的手掌轻柔地抚摸着凯特的金色长发。她只消再用点力，凯特的头骨就会被捏得粉碎。她凝视着凯特的侧脸，期待能看到震惊，恐慌，或是任何一丝屈服的迹象。

　　她没有成功。即使在如此强大的念压之下，凯特的表情还是和之前一样……难以解读。

　　“那你尽管尝试。”凯特转头对上彼多的猫眼，眼里没有一丝惧色。“不过先提个醒，即使你从我的大脑里提取了全世界所有生物的特征，你得到的，也只不过是一堆文字垃圾。”

　　“你爱你的工作，却又说这些都是垃圾。听起来有些矛盾啊。”

　　“死的就是垃圾，活的才是珍宝。”

　　“什么意思喵？”

　　“这和念的修习很不一样。或许你的天资很好，拥有超强的生命能量和极高的领悟力，只消在几分钟内了解四大行的基本原理就能随心应用，打败修炼多年的高手。但即使你背下所有相关知识，你也绝对不可能在一天之内成为顶尖的动物学家。”凯特嘴角泛起一丝轻笑。“比如你知道许多鸟类都喜欢吃‘鸟栖月见草’，但你不会知道到哪里去找它；即使我告诉你地点，你也不一定能找到；即使你找到了，鸟也不会来吃你的饵食；你甚至看不见它们的踪影。”

　　“而你可以？”

　　“我可以。”

　　彼多的眼睛不自觉地睁大了。她微微张开嘴唇，露出了几颗虎牙。

　　“证明给我看。”她的话语有着与其甜美音色所不符的强大威慑力。“如果我感受不到什么‘不同’，我会把你宝贵的大脑挖成一个空心碗，字面意义上。”

　　——

　　彼多这次带凯特跳到了更远的地方。从他们现在所在的地方往回眺望，蚂蚁城堡就像一座矮矮的枯树。

　　不同于构建宏大却阴森寒冷，了无生气的蚁堡，作为一个闻名遐迩的自然保护区，NGL的野外美好得难以形容。绿树环绕着远处的群山，松软的草地上不时有鲜花点缀，空气清新湿润。这是一个几乎没有人类干预痕迹的完整生态系统。在如此亲切的环境下漫步，凯特几乎快要忘记自己的俘虏身份了。直到彼多的猫尾晃到了他的眼前，他才意识到自己仍旧可能在任何一刻成为蚂蚁的盘中餐。那个怪物双手抱头，在他前方懒洋洋地踱着步，时不时停下来东望望西看看，偶尔忽然往前一扑腾，吓得蝴蝶展翅，小鸟惊飞。凯特打量着它好奇的样子，不禁想知道，从怪物的眼里观察自然，会是什么样的感觉，怪物也会有美的感受吗？

　　“好烦啊喵！”彼多突然停下来跺了跺脚，打断了凯特的思维。“走这么久了，怎么什么都没看到。”

　　“书上说鸟栖月见草是NGL极其常见的植物，”凯特道。“理应到处都是才对。”

　　“书上还说它的花朵是淡黄色，可我从城堡上往下看，却一丁点黄色都没发现。这说明附近没有。”彼多对自己的视力很有自信，毕竟几天前她还能在几公里外一眼锁定正在飞奔的凯特和那两个小鬼。

　　“可是走了这么远，还是没有。”彼多撇了撇嘴。“会是因为季节和时间吗，NGL的书里从没提过喵。”

　　“好问题，但答案是不会。”凯特道。“鸟栖月见草春夏开花，而且不同于其他只在夜间开花的月见草属植物，它的花期是全天的。”

　　他们继续无目的地行走着，直到被一条望不到对岸的大河挡住了去路。

　　“如果我没猜错，我们已经到了NGL的边界，河对岸就是洛卡里奥共和国了。”凯特道。

　　“喂，专家，给我点提示。”彼多不耐烦道。“到底该去哪儿找啊喵？”

　　“我说过了，到处都是。”依旧负伤在身的凯特终于不胜脚力，在临近河岸的草地上坐了下来。

　　“那为什么我就……”彼多突然停下话头，朝凯特眨了眨眼。“你来帮我找。”

　　“好。不过，”凯特缓缓地躺下身去，闭上了双眼，似乎颇为享受草叶散发的清香。“让我先休息会儿。”

　　“你！……”彼多做出了一个气鼓鼓的表情，而后无奈地摇了摇头，也盘腿坐在了凯特身边。

　　——

　　太阳快从天顶滑到了西边一隅，把彼多的影子越拉越长。面前的金发男人依旧双眼紧闭，呼吸均匀。

　　这就是人类的午睡吗？彼多并不很明白，这是多么损耗效率的无用行为啊。

　　她略带疑惑地将眼神集中在了凯特的脸上。不知道为什么，尽管她的耐心十分有限，她也从来没对这张人类的脸感到厌烦过——或许不仅仅是不厌烦，而且是…是……彼多努力地想从自己读过的人类书籍里找到一个能形容这种感受的词语，但最后还是失败了。

　　她忍不住又凑近了些，近到能感觉到凯特的呼吸拍打在她的脸上。而后她无意识地伸出猫爪，小心翼翼地用指腹抚摸着金发男人高挺的鼻梁，一点一点向下……

　　金发男人突然睁开了双眼，彼多的手指还没碰到鼻尖，就迅速收了回来。她立刻端正地坐直，就连尾巴也停止了摇晃。

　　“是观鸟的时间了。”凯特抬头看了看太阳，似乎根本没察觉到彼多刚才在他脸上的动作。“我们先摘一点饵料，然后去河边找个好位置。”

　　说着，他将目光转向刚刚躺过的草地。那里凹出了一个颀长的人形，在绿草的间隙里，藏着星星点点的黄色小花。凯特蹲下身去将这些带着花的草株尽数摘了下来。

　　彼多看起来似乎有所领悟。“喵来如此，看来要看到鸟栖月见草的花朵，需要黑暗环境，热量和压强的共同作用。”

　　“或许吧。”凯特没有抬头看她，而是继续摆弄着手上的草株。“我不能确定其中的原理。”毕竟，他也是第一次来NGL。

　　“可是你表现得就像是个研究这种植物的专家。”

　　“经验而已。”凯特道。“我在前天刚入境的时候，就注意到这里的鸟类喜欢把身体长时间埋在草丛里。这是非常奇怪的行为，但如果是因为它们想要通过这种方式寻找食物，一切就说得通了。”

　　他转而又道：“如果你在来的路上注意观察，你应该也不难发现这种规律。可惜，比起观察它们的生活方式，你对拧下它们的头更感兴趣。”

　　“喵~我只是想和它们玩玩嘛。”彼多不满地辩解道，她的猫爪里忽然被塞进一大把鸟栖月见草，凯特把摘来的所有饵料都给了她。

　　“……那你呢？”彼多问。

　　“我不需要。”凯特语气轻松。

　　——

　　波光粼粼的河面上泛着落日所映下的橘色光泽，晚风被浪花一阵阵地送向岸边。

　　“如果望远镜能被准许入境就好了。”凯特看着河中心那随着水波翻滚的一群小黑点，失望道。

　　“你不需要喵。”彼多对自己远超人类的视力颇为自信。“27只，都在朝我们的方向游过来。唔，大部分的羽毛是黑色里夹着别的颜色，少部分全身白色，还有一些毛色斑斓，闪闪发光。”

　　“那是虹彩色，只有不同角度的阳光照射时才会显现。”

　　“总之我不知道它们的名字，不过它们看起来都很——有趣啊喵。”彼多本来想说“美味”，但她料想一旦这些水禽的头骨被她嚼碎，大脑被她吸干，它们也不过只会得到她一句“太淡了，难吃”的评价。但它们看起来——仅仅是看起来——似乎确实有一种别样的趣味，她仿佛要开始理解她身边这个无聊的人类了。

　　忽然，一只巨大的白色水鸟从湖面起飞，快速地朝岸边滑翔过来。

　　"那是号手天鹅。"凯特道，他兴奋地抓住彼多的肩，又立刻松了手。“停住别动，我想它是被鸟栖月见草散发的香味吸引所以飞过来的。”

　　彼多看着一个小白点径直地朝着她的方向渐变成庞然大物。她紧张地捧起手上的那一堆花草，一动也不敢动，而她不明白自己为什么会觉得紧张。看起来就像她真的期待那只禽兽跳到她的手心觅食似的，但她并不，她会一爪挥过去撕碎它的脖子，就像对那只罗宾鸟一样，她应该那样做。

　　号手天鹅在飞到离彼多不到二十米时突然转向，然后停留在凯特的小臂上，伸出头友好地蹭着凯特的脖颈。

　　“你好，大家伙。”凯特轻轻抚摸着天鹅脊背上的羽毛，声音温柔。“你是上个冬天来NGL避寒的吗？还没来得及飞走？我以为你现在会在更冷一点的地方。”

　　彼多诧异地望着眼前的金发男人，她并不能理解为什么那只循着香味过来的鸟会拒绝她手中食物的诱惑，和凯特却亲密得像相处多年的主人与宠物一般。

　　而当号手天鹅发出一声高亢的鸣叫（听起来的确像那种名为小号的人类乐器），然后湖面上其他水禽，甚至一些之前藏在芦苇荡和灌木丛里的岸上鸟也一齐飞向凯特，停留在他的帽檐上，肩上，手上和毛衣衣领上的时候，彼多之前的诧异变成了愤怒。

　　凯特坐了下来，尽量让自己的身体有更多的空间供鸟儿们栖息。正当他亲切地问起一只友克鑫蓝鸟是否适应NGL的生活时，彼多突然扑到他身边，胡乱地挥爪踢腿，一时间鸟儿们纷纷四散奔逃。

　　“我不喜欢这样。”彼多直视着凯特的眼睛道。她看起来像是真的生气了，凯特想，真实却无害的生气，不是那种，让人不寒而栗的，你知道她下一秒就会把你头颅撕个粉碎的恐怖前兆。

　　“它们全都飞到你那里去，我却什么都没有！”彼多继续道，“为什么？明明食物都在我的手上。”

　　“我不知道。”凯特平静地说。他的身上依然有几只不愿飞走的小鸟，在衣领里瑟缩着，凯特摸着它们的头以示安抚。

　　彼多眨了眨眼。“好吧喵，我答应你，暂时不会打开你的头盖骨。”

　　她总算是承认了并非所有知识和能力都像爆库儿的脑浆那样容易提取，凯特想，虽然并不很情愿。

　　“你总是想着杀戮，血浆和大脑。”凯特道。“它们感觉得到，它们没你想得那么笨。”

　　“喵？那我该想些什么？”

　　“想点别的。”凯特的眼睛望着波澜不惊的河面，只有一小块红色的光斑还在水上荡漾。“比如今天的落日有多美，或者，你有多美。”

　　彼多忽然沉默了，她不知如何应答，但她似乎有些明白为什么凯特不需要饵料就能吸引那些鸟儿。

　　她安静地在他身边坐下，重新摊开抓着一把花草的双手，而后闭上了双眼，试着去想。

　　想，想什么，为什么想，她是否真的有意识地去思考过，而不是让思维完完全全地被作为蚂蚁的本能所牵引——和奇美拉蚁征服世界的野望所无关的事物，她意识所能及的，除了NGL野外的美景，就是身边这个奇怪的人类。

　　彼多感到有什么东西在轻轻啄着她的手掌，于是重新睁开了眼睛。她看见手掌里站着一只漂亮的灰色小鸟，羽翼之下有着鲜艳的黄色绒毛。它正毫无顾忌地啄食着鸟栖月见草的花蕊。

　　她应该马上握紧她的猫爪，将这只到手的猎物捏碎，但她没有，她小心翼翼地收回手臂，像是捧着一件珍贵的易碎品。然后她腾出一只手，学着凯特的样子用爪子抚摸着小鸟背后光顺的灰色羽毛。小鸟没有逃跑。

　　“这是黄腰林莺，主要食物是昆虫类，偶尔也吃植物花果。”一旁的凯特解释道，他看着彼多全神贯注的样子，莫名地觉得有些高兴。“它喜欢你。”

　　“噢。”彼多应了一声，她的注意力仍在她猫爪里的生物上。

　　大概因为黄喉林莺所得到的照顾，更多的鸟儿被吸引了过来，将彼多的肩膀，膝盖，尾巴和猫耳作为落脚点。彼多开始觉得有些不自在了，却又不敢轻举妄动，害怕自己的动作吓飞所有的鸟。

　　“喂，你拿点 _Oenothera volucris_ 过去啊喵！”

　　“难为你记得这个名字。”

　　凯特觉得彼多现在的样子看起来滑稽极了，她双臂伸展，后背挺直，猫尾翘起，活像个稻草人。各式各样的鸟停在她的身上，还不断有更多的加入进来。“喂，你帮帮我啊，我快招架不住了喵。喂！凯特——”

　　彼多被一只扑上来的天鹅击倒在地，喉咙里发出一阵咕噜声。见到这一幕，凯特忍不住哈哈大笑。他回过神，发现躺在地上的彼多也在笑。这是一个发自内心的笑容，他从未在这只怪物身上见过的。

　　啊，是了，这是一只吃人的怪物。她——它不可能，也不会拥有任何正常人类的情感。

　　一种负疚感忽然击中了凯特。他在做什么？他不该因为这只怪物而感受到任何触动。她——它会被增援的猎人讨伐队消灭，它活该被消灭！但是——

　　凯特决定开始考虑他能够为即将到来的猎人讨伐队所提供的帮助，以及毫无头绪的逃跑计划。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> 1\. 鸟栖月见草这种植物现实中是不存在的，Oenothera volucris是我编的名字，但Oenothera（月见草属）和volucris是存在的。Volucris是拉丁文里鸟类的意思，在某一些植物的种名里能见到，比如Oeonia volucris （一种兰花）。
> 
> 2\. 友克鑫蓝鸟也是不存在的，原型是Eastern Bluebird，友克鑫市的原型是纽约，本身也在美国东部所以就这样偷梁换柱了一下。
> 
> 3\. 号手天鹅和黄腰林莺都是现实中的常见鸟种。
> 
> 4\. 原著中从洛卡里奥合法入境需要走沙漠，这一章里写到河流边界，就把这这里当做从NGL非法偷渡出境所需要走的地方吧（。


	5. 5.

　5.

　　自此之后，尼飞彼多每天都会要求凯特带她去NGL的野外做自然考察，顺便了解更多动物和植物的习性。

　　虽然是被迫的，但凯特无法否认自己享受着探险过程本身。他的确在这个过程中收获了不少新的发现，他的身体也在一天天地逐渐恢复中。

　　然而随着时间的流逝，凯特内心深处始终埋藏的疑虑与不安也如添了柴的火焰一般愈烧愈旺。

　　王的预产期在一天天临近，而猎人增援队仍旧音讯全无。他在有限的外出时间里一直留了个心眼，但还是没能发现任何异常念力的蛛丝马迹。再者，他自己的处境也并不乐观。他现在的身份仍旧是女王的备用食物，不知道会在未来的哪一天被宰成肉丸。尽管他一直和彼多待在一起，而彼多对他的敌意看起来已然消退。但凯特心里十分清楚，这是建立在他的行为完全受控的基础之上。彼多对自己的实力十分自信，她也完全有资格自信。作为领教过她能力的人，凯特认为，即使是尼特罗会长来与她过招，也没有十足把握全身而退。如果他现在尝试逃跑，那么结果只可能是他被彼多撕成碎片，他没有任何机会。

　　可是他最恐惧的，却不是被她杀死。

　　不知从何时开始，凯特发觉自己所享受的时光，不再仅仅是接触自然和考察动植物的那一小会儿。

　　——比如现在。凯特拿着笔，在笔记本上无意识地点着小点，却写不出一个字。

　　“在想什么呢喵？”坐在他旁边的彼多正津津有味地看着他写下的日志。“为什么突然停笔了。”

　　对，比如现在，他没在野外看鸟，他在阴森的蚂蚁洞穴里写观察日志，他随时可能被撕碎吃掉，他看不到自己的未来。然而由于彼多的陪伴——哈！他把她的行为曲解为“陪伴”——他竟然感觉没那么糟糕？

　　“噢。只是想要记起一个细节。”凯特面无表情地说。“昨天那只飞行轨迹很特别的麻雀，你还记得它的冠部和喉部是什么颜色吗？”

　　“不记得了喵。”彼多思考了一会儿后答道。“所以你没法分辨出那是什么鸟？你的视力真是糟透了。”她的语气略显失望。

　　“嗯，离我太远了点。”凯特没有抬头看她。他的视力在人类里算是顶尖的，但他现在无心分辩。

　　彼多用手摸了摸下巴，然后突然微笑着弹了个响指，似乎有了主意。

　　“我出门办点事。”彼多起身向出口的方向走去，她没走几步又和想起什么似的停下来，回头道。“对了喵。如果你想逃走，我会知道的哦。”

　　凯特僵硬地点了点头，他见识过彼多的“圆”覆盖范围有多大。

　　“你明白就好，我不想现在就杀掉你，可是如果你逃跑，我就不得不这样做了喵。”彼多微笑着说。“你太珍贵了。”

　　待彼多完全消失在黑暗的洞穴长廊里之后，凯特长叹了一口气。他扔下笔，用双手洗了把脸，而后懊恼地呆望着石桌上的标本和笔记，仍然无法集中精力去写些什么。

　　他呆坐了没一会儿，猛然察觉到周围有什么异动，于是迅速开启了“圆”。

　　非常普通的念压，单独来源，尽管它的“绝”相当出色，但总体来说没什么大威胁。

　　为了节省体力，凯特收起了“圆”，而后平静地转身望向来源的方向。

　　从黑暗里逐渐显现出了一个滑稽的形象，凯特定睛一看，对面居然是一只矮矮胖胖的马卡洛尼企鹅，手里还拿着一本书。

　　他冷笑道：“女王还真是不挑食。”

　　“我的感觉果然没错。”企鹅开口道，它的眼神里透着惊讶和赞叹。“这是一只即使在稀有种里也是万里挑一的绝品啊。”

　　“过奖。”凯特道。“我有两个问题。第一，你为什么单独过来？”

　　在问第二个问题之前，凯特已经无声无息地移动到了企鹅身前，用手掐住了它的脖子。

　　“第二，你手里的书是讲什么的？”

　　——

　　作为整个蚂蚁城堡里知识最渊博的师团长，佩吉是蚂蚁们最可靠的顾问。

　　无论是女王的膳食分配，自身的念属性，人类产品的用法，队友之间的口角，还是其他各式各样的杂务，只要遇到疑问，蚂蚁们总是会找佩吉协助他们解决。

　　最近，一直负责兵士分配和资源管理的第一师团长柯尔特也找上了他。

　　“女王陛下现在她每天要吃两百个肉丸了。”柯尔特一脸担忧地说。

　　“怎么回事。我以为城堡里的储备已经够用了啊。”佩吉了解柯尔特的忠诚，只要是女王陛下的需求，他都会尽全力去满足。在他的带领下，兵蚁们捕捉食物的效率非常高，按理说他不应该为食物的数量发愁才对。

　　“数量倒不是问题。”柯尔特叹了口气，继续道。“可是女王陛下自从尝过人类稀有种以后，每天吃普通的肉丸时都会抱怨‘什么时候才能让我再次享受一下那样的美味啊’。据女王陛下反应，每当她吃到一个含有稀有种的肉丸，她肚子里的胎儿也会安分一段时间。”

　　“嗯。”佩吉点了点头。“显然，即将出生的王也渴望能带给他更多力量的优质食物。”

　　柯尔特的语气忽然变得激动起来。“每当我看到女王陛下捂着鼓起的腹部，痛苦地呻吟，我都希望能缓解她的痛苦，即使是用我的血肉也在所不惜！”

　　“而现在，能让女王陛下肚子里的王停止踢打的唯一办法就是喂给她稀有种肉丸。”佩吉分析道。

　　“是啊。可是你知道的，佩吉。人类稀有种没那么容易捕捉到。”

　　“唔，尼飞彼多殿下上次带回来一个，现在应该还放在她的住所那边。”佩吉略微思索后道。“之前她来向我请教过关于人体解剖和治疗一类的知识，想必是想拿那个奄奄一息的人类做点实验。据我猜测，那个人类绝不是一般的稀有种，否则，殿下一定连看都不会看一眼，直接扔给厨师了。”

　　“什么？她明明知道女王陛下的身体状况和需求，竟然还私藏珍贵物品，简直太……”

　　“冷静点，柯尔特。”佩吉连忙打断了柯尔特，而后小声地向他耳语道。“尼飞彼多殿下说不定能听见。”

　　“我管不了那么多！”柯尔特抗议道。“这已经关系到了女王陛下的安危问题。如果我们提供的食物不能满足王的需求，那么他一定会想要尽快从女王陛下的身体里出来自行觅食，而早产会对女王陛下的身体造成很大的损伤啊！”

　　“你说得对。”佩吉回忆起自己读到过的相关知识，同意道。“好吧，我去找尼飞彼多殿下谈一谈。我相信殿下不会不顾大局的，即使那个人类的身体真的对她有用，我们也可以给她留一点余地，只让她把最精华的大脑部分提供给女王就足够啦。”

　　“拜托你了。”柯尔特抓住佩吉扁扁的翅膀，恳求道。“所有师团长里只有你和她算是有点交情，其他的蚂蚁们，包括我，她都从来没拿正眼瞧过。”

　　柯尔特说得没错，佩吉想。普通兵蚁畏惧尼飞彼多殿下，尼飞彼多殿下也从来都不在意普通兵蚁们。他们之间的实力相差太大。佩吉自己，也只是因为知识面比较宽广，而稍微能和她说上点话而已。

　　佩吉应该为此而感到有些骄傲才对，毕竟卑微的兵蚁能得到高贵的王直属护卫垂青是件相当不易的事。像拉莫特，只是被尼飞彼多殿下随便指导了一下念的修习，就整个都飘飘然了，趾高气扬了好久。但他并不，他只是觉得奇怪，仿佛这样的秩序不应该存在似的，虽然他也说不出原因来。

　　他拿起那本平时总是不离身的书，翻到第57页，然后向尼飞彼多的住所处走去。

　　他不明白自己为什么总是拿着那本他从没认真读过的书，总是卡在相同的页数。似乎自从出生开始，他就已经有这样一个习惯了。

　　所以，当这个实力极其可怕的人类掐住他粗短的脖子问出这个问题时，他答不上来并不仅仅是因为恐惧造成的失语。

　　人类轻巧地把书从佩吉的手中抽走，看了一眼封面：“《大自然中的童话故事》，NGL少年出版社，有趣，还以为是什么需要时刻精细研读的高深著作，没想到是本儿童读物。”

　　佩吉瞪大了眼睛，拼命用脑电波搜寻着彼多的信号向她求救，他只能祈求彼多尚未走远，还在他脑电波可以到达的范围，否则他很可能要小命不保。

　　现在，人类翻开了书，一下就轻松地翻到第57页。佩吉还在那一页特意折了一个角。

　　“‘杜鹃和芦苇莺’，……猎人用枪打死了小杜鹃的妈妈，杜鹃妈妈死前把卵产在了芦苇莺爸爸精心搭建起来的小巢里……”掐在佩吉脖子上的手稍微放松了一些，人类看起来对这本书的内容很感兴趣。“……小杜鹃越长越大，终于有一天，他再也受不了这个已经小到无法让他栖身的小巢，他对芦苇莺爸爸说‘我要飞到更高更远的地方去，我要住更好更漂亮的巢！’芦苇莺爸爸知道，小杜鹃只要飞走就再也不会回来，于是他对小杜鹃说——啊，下一页被撕掉了。”

　　“他对小杜鹃说：‘无论你去哪儿，你都永远是我的儿子。’然后小杜鹃扑扇着翅膀，一下子就飞得很高很高，永远没有再回来。”佩吉感觉声音不是从自己喉咙里发出的，他的大脑一片空白。

　　捏住他脖子的手彻底松开，人类看向他的眼光里是满满的诧异。

　　“你居然……”

　　“——发生了什么喵？佩吉？”人类的话没有说完就被一个熟悉的声音打断。尼飞彼多殿下！佩吉的救星来了！

　　佩吉揉了揉之前被掐住的脖子，其实并不很疼，人类恐怕连一半的气力都没用上，但被人制住的感觉总归是不太舒服。

　　“我只是过来找殿下商谈一件事。可是殿下那时不在，而这个人类一看见我就掐住了我的脖子。”

　　尼飞彼多歪了歪头。她挺直站立着，双手却一直背在身后。

　　“喵来如此，他根本没想要杀你嘛。”她的语气轻描淡写，这让佩吉的心凉了半截。但他不得不承认彼多说得没错。

　　他回头看了看，人类正靠在石桌上，双臂折叠，若有所思地打量着他。

　　“所以你是想商谈什么事啊喵？”

　　“回殿下，”佩吉颔首道，期盼自己的礼貌能提高他商谈成功的几率。“是关于女王陛下的营养问题。”

　　然后他切换成了蚂蚁们才能互通的脑电波模式。不知为何，他总觉得当着人类的面讨论他即将被屠宰吃掉的命运，还是过于残忍了一些。

　　佩吉把柯尔特交待他的那几点以他所能想到的最客气最留余地的方式告知了彼多，在脑电波交流的过程中，他一直低着头，以示谦卑。

　　然而过了好一会儿，他也没接收到彼多的任何回应。

　　佩吉疑惑地抬起头，一瞬间被吓得踉跄地后退了好几步。

　　他的尼飞彼多殿下，正以一种不友好的眼神凝视着他，非常，不友好的，眼神。

　　——

　　对面的两只奇美拉蚁一时间相对沉默不语，凯特知道他们一定是在以他们特有的脑电波模式交流着。

　　“不——行——”沉默忽然被彼多慵懒的声音打破了。“给女王准备食物不是你们师团长的工作吗喵。自己完成不了任务，可别想找我帮忙哦。”

　　“殿下误会了，师团长们早就超额完成了任务，只是……”那只叫佩吉的企鹅也开了口，用恳求的语气道。“女王陛下的身体，真的急需这种高级珍品啊。”

　　“我说不行，就是不行。”彼多的声音里有了一丝愠怒的情绪。

　　“殿下，那这样好不好，只要最精华的那一小部分……只要他的大脑就可以了！只要——”

　　“什么？！”彼多这下听起来像是真的在发火了。佩吉吓得用他扁扁的翅膀捂住了头部。

　　“噢，我想想啊喵。”彼多的语气变得十分玩味，像是强行压制住了自己的火气。“一定是柯尔特那个傻瓜叫你过来的对不对。”

　　佩吉不答。

　　“你不用说我也知道。放宽心，佩吉。我不会让你担上出卖同伴的罪名的。”彼多笑道。“只是麻烦你回去告诉柯尔特，告诉他，他做好自己分内的工作就足够了，少去管东管西。”

　　“可是……”

　　“我，王直属护卫，职责是守卫城堡安全和服侍王。你——还有柯尔特，师团长，职责是准备食物和服侍女王。我们，各司其职，互不干涉。懂了喵？”彼多身体前倾，面带微笑，血红猫眼里熟悉的诡异光芒又一次闪现了出来。

　　佩吉似乎还想辩解些什么，但他最终决定闭嘴，叹了一口气后滑稽地鞠了个躬，就迈着短腿打算离开了。

　　“等等。”凯特叫住了他。“别忘了你的书。”

　　佩吉折返回来，向凯特嘟囔了一声谢谢，从他手里接过了那本《大自然中的童话故事》。

　　“这本书对你来说很重要吧。”凯特看向佩吉背影的眼神十分锐利。“好好保管。”

　　佩吉疑惑地回头望了一眼凯特，而后消失在了黑暗的走廊里。

　　——

　　“看看这个！”彼多伸出她之前背在身后的猫爪在凯特眼前晃了晃。她的手上握着一个小巧的黑色提包。

　　正陷入沉思的凯特被彼多挥舞的手臂惊醒，提包的样式看起来太熟悉了，里面该不会是……

　　他接过提包，拉开上端拉链，而后从包里摸出来一只崭新的双筒望远镜。

　　凯特不自觉地睁大了眼睛，微微张开了嘴，双手来回把玩着这只漂亮的小型仪器。他没有笑，但彼多还是能读懂他脸上惊讶——不，是惊喜的表情。

　　“10x50，不是最好的，但也够用。”凯特把望远镜仔细检查调试了一番。

　　“至少你不会再被你糟糕的视力所影响了喵。”彼多听起来有些得意。“这省了我不少麻烦呢。”

　　凯特点了点头，问道：“你从哪儿找来的双筒望远镜？”

　　“宰伊洛的基地里。”彼多回答。“我听你说这是违禁品，几乎所有NGL的违禁品都在那里。”

　　“哈，果然。”凯特嗤笑了一声。“宣传机构冠冕堂皇地说这是一个为了舍弃机械文明的热爱自然的人建立的国家；然而统治者其实一直在利用机械文明给予的便利剥削民众。”

　　“我读过的所有书都会在前言里强调违禁品的危害，导致我连违禁品的种类都记得很清楚了喵。”彼多补充道。““那儿可不止有望远镜。我还看到了指甲刀，玻璃杯，电脑，机关枪，移动电话，跑步机，甚至硅胶做的假人。”彼多提到最后一件违禁品时，凯特的嘴角明显抽动了一下。

　　“简直太滑稽了。这些人不许身上植入过硅胶内容物的游客入境，自己却暗地里买充气娃娃。”他小声讽刺了一句。

　　“你叫它什么？”

　　“虚伪。”凯特哂笑。“或者换个词，政治。”

　　（彼多的问题显然可以解作两种意思，但凯特没兴趣解释什么是充气娃娃，那太麻烦。）

　　“喵来如此，听说这是你们人类的共性。”

　　“不，不是所有人都这样。”说着，凯特把望远镜包挂在了脖子上。他想到了他的很多朋友，不知为何，他也想到了佩吉。啊，说到佩吉……

　　“也对，我猜你就不是。”彼多轻快地说，转身去拾起石桌上的笔记本。“今天我们去哪儿呢？”

　　回答她的是半晌沉默。

　　“怎么了？”彼多回过身，见凯特表情复杂地凝视着自己。

　　“我接收不到蚂蚁之间的脑电波，但我想我知道，”凯特语气平淡。“佩吉今天过来，是想让你把我交给女王。”而你也应该这样做，凯特心想。

　　“哦，那件事啊。”彼多耸了耸肩，显得非常无所谓。“我改主意了喵。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为……因为……”彼多猫眼上翻，手指摸着下巴，停顿了好一会儿，似乎真的在努力找出一个理由来。“啊！因为你对我还有用，喵。”

　　凯特松了一口气。非常合理的理由，这才更像王直属护卫队蚂蚁该说的话，这样才能让他更心安理得的把彼多当成纯粹的冷血吃人怪物。

　　“再说了喵，”彼多捋了捋她的银色卷发，继续道。“我很确定，即使王现在离开女王的身体也能存活。女王已经没用了，把你喂给她岂不是浪费？”

　　那，如果是喂给王呢？凯特突然很想问这个问题。他最终忍住了没问出口，或许是因为，尽管他知道这只冷血的怪物会怎样回答，他还是不想亲耳听到答案。

　　“我知道了喵！”彼多忽然用像是唱歌的声音说道。“往西南方向走，那儿有一大片湿地。”

　　“或许我们能在那儿看见NGL本地的稀有蛙类。”

　　“现在你有望远镜了，你可得告诉我它们都叫什么名字。”

　　“我尽力。”凯特微笑道。

　　猎人增援队，什么时候才会来？凯特心想。我真要被困住了。

　　——

　　“这简直太过分！”佩吉在黑暗的走廊里边走边抱怨。“对女王毫不关心！这也就罢了，就像她说的，‘不是我的职责喵~’。不愿意就不愿意吧，连不愿意的理由都不屑于给我！”

　　“真是一点都不尊重长辈——等等，我是长辈？”佩吉因为说了一句奇怪的话而忽然停下，找了半天也没能找到这句话的来源，于是继续气呼呼地向前走去。

　　“——人类也够奇怪的，重要的东西？那是什么？还直接掐我脖子！都太不尊重我了！不像我以前教过的学生，过节还会寄礼物到家里来，杰鲁可喜欢那些礼物了。他最喜——”佩吉再一次停下脚步。“学生？杰鲁？”

　　佩吉低下头，看向手上那本书。

　　他又一次翻到第57页，视线扫过几个词组：“杜鹃”，“儿子”，“飞走”。

　　有什么东西在佩吉的脑海里愈加清晰起来……一阵剧烈的头痛忽然袭击了他。

　　他扔下书，开始抱着头尖叫。


	6. 6.

　6.

　　深夜。

　　尼飞彼多盘腿坐在蚂蚁城堡外侧的一根石柱上，手里举着凯特的笔记本，猫眼的视线落在那些轻薄的纸张上，凉风把她的银色卷发吹得微微飘起来了些。

　　睡眠对于她来说并不是必须的东西。蚂蚁全天工作，猫又是夜行性动物，融合了两者共同基因影响的她正是精神百倍的时候。她现在履行着自己作为直属护卫的职责，为城堡担任哨戒，但她显然也在开小差。

　　她又翻过笔记本的一页，聚精会神地继续阅读着凯特一笔一笔写出的图文并茂的日志。

_ 　金冠红尾鸲，学名不明 _

_ 　　与暗喉红尾鸲类似，但头顶有金色绒毛，祖先疑为非NGL本土品种。声音脆甜，至语尾有加速。 _

_ 　　发现于3月5日15:09分，NGL西南湿地旁约500米处的混合阔叶林里。 _

_ 　　*彼多先注意到鸟叫 _

_ 　　使用虫饵效果不大，大概吃水生生物？ _

　　彼多凭借着发音辨识出了她自己的名字，不禁用手指轻抚着笔记本上那几个墨水写成的字母。回想起今天和凯特在湿地里探险的历程，她莫名觉得心中起了一丝暖意。尽管名字是女王在她刚出生时便赐予她的礼物，但这还是她第一次看到这个名字被以人类文字的方式记录在可以永久保存的纸张上。

　　凯特的笔迹同她曾经读过的印刷版书籍上刚正死板的字体非常不同，尽管工整，却仍然有一种不拘一格的奇妙美感。

　　她回头看向漆黑的城堡洞口，洞里传来的只是兵蚁们在女王周围忙碌的声音。尼飞彼多的住所离洞口很远，凯特也被安顿在那里。在某一瞬间，彼多甚至希望凯特能永远待在那里。

　　她用开启的“圆”探测了一下，人类的生命能量正非常平稳地在他周围流动着。他一定是睡熟了。

　　人类这个一到夜间便需要睡眠的习惯真是讨厌啊喵。彼多有些不满地想。要是他也能现在陪我玩该多好，还有好多问题想要问他呢。

　　树林的另一端，几千只烟雾做成的小兔子正朝蚂蚁城堡的方向奔袭。

　　彼多的“圆”迅速感知到了异动。她的猫耳机警地竖起，却只听到了风吹树林，叶片相互摩擦而造成的沙沙声。

　　“不是活物吗喵~”彼多略感失望地分析道。她想到凯特，不知为何，她现在总是想到凯特，他说只有活着的东西才有值得珍视的价值。

　　“还以为是真的兔子，看来只是另一个人类稀有种的侦查能力啊喵。” 她折下一根苇草，捏着它懒散地左右摇晃。

　　这是一个值得重视的对手，从这些烟雾兔子的活动强度和可持续度判断，他的念很强，甚至可能强过凯特，但比起她自己，差距还是太大。她可以很轻松地想象自己毫不费力地，好吧，稍稍费力地杀死这个人类。不过彼多既判断不出人类本身现在所处的地理位置，也失去了这样做的大部分动力。平白无故地去杀死一个实力远不及自己的人类，只会让她觉得无聊。

　　对于现在的她来说，捕猎和杀戮本身所带来的乐趣，已经远不及观察与交流。她自己也诧异于这一点，凯特给她带来的影响或许比她能想象到的还多。

　　但并不代表她失去了所有动力。

　　如果人类的行动妨碍到王诞，她会毫不犹豫地杀掉他们。

　　如果他们是来把凯特从她身边抢走，她也会……不，那样凯特不会和她说话，不会带她出去玩，更不会教她任何知识了。他就会……彼多想起了初见凯特时他冷漠却锋利的眼神，和被屠宰之前的储备食物们含着泪水悲愤绝望的眼神。她突然意识到了什么。

　　啊，是那个词喵，恨。凯特会恨我。

　　而尽管她并不十分明白其中的原因，她依旧本能地排斥和抗拒这一点。但她更害怕去想象凯特真的和那些人一起离开——离开她——抛弃她。

　　她转念一想，逃离这里或许是凯特目前最想做的事。想要阻止也很简单，杀掉他就可以，但是——

　　彼多双爪忍不住抓起自己的卷发。

　　事情变得好麻烦啊喵。

　　胡思乱想了许久，彼多鼓起嘴，像泄了气似的把头靠在身后城堡的泥壁上。

　　为什么一和那个人扯上关系，事情就显得这么麻烦呢？

　　——

　　凯特觉察到了这只猫的怪异情绪。

　　“你今天不想去哪儿看看吗？”他停下笔问道。石桌上放着几本参考资料书，日志又多了些严谨翔实的新内容。

　　太阳已经快要落山了，可今天的彼多却安静得反常。换做平时，她早该好奇心爆棚地拉着凯特跳进NGL的野外，无论是在草地上打滚，还是爬上树去找鸟窝，彼多总能在这样的旅程里找到乐子。

　　而现在，她只是坐在旁边，乖巧地看着凯特完善他的日志。

　　乖巧不是一个属于彼多的词，凯特想。若有所思，这样描述更合适——如果她真的懂得思考。

　　“不。”彼多摇了摇头。“你继续写吧喵。我就呆在这里。”

　　凯特微微皱眉，但也不再追问。他翻开一旁的《NGL植物分类指南》，打算继续投入工作中。

　　“我看到你写了我的名字。”凯特正在纠结这一株颇具特色的NGL蓼科梭鱼草属植物究竟是哪个亚种，彼多忽然道。

　　“哦。”凯特应了一声。“那只红尾鸲是你先发现的，我有必要在日志里注明以认可你的贡献。”

　　“我此前从没见过它被以人类的文字写出来喵。”彼多将双臂折叠着趴在石桌上，停顿了一下，而后继续道。“但我得承认，我喜欢看到它。”

　　“嗯。”这回凯特抬起头看她了。

　　“可我还是有些不明白。佩吉说名字是人类之间互相区分的一种手段，但有时候我会觉得，为什么要互相区分？我们都只是王的仆从而已。”

　　“有时候。”

　　“是的喵。”彼多偏过头望着凯特。“但其他时候，我又会觉得这种想法太可笑了。名字毕竟是女王给我的。”

　　“我以为你不喜欢女王。”

　　“我的确不喜欢她，她太弱了喵。”彼多的语气就像在谈论一件坏掉的吸尘器。“她唯一的用处就是能生下王。”

　　“那我猜你更爱被称作王直属护卫1号，2号或者3号？”

　　然后凯特看到彼多撇着嘴疯狂地摇头。他承认，这样的她看起来有一点可爱。

　　“不！我不是说过吗喵，我喜欢这个名字呀。”

　　“好吧。”凯特开始解释。“简单来说是这样，不像蚂蚁在出生前就被决定了使命和职责，一个刚出生的人类婴儿，人生轨迹是未知的，所以他们需要名字来互相区分。”

　　彼多点了点头，看上去依旧似懂非懂。

　　“一般情况下父母在婴儿刚出生时给他们起名。”凯特道。“如果按人类的社会结构和伦理来看，女王就是你的母亲。”

　　“我们并不强调这个概念喵。女王生下了所有兵蚁，但我们不叫她‘妈妈’。”彼多做了一个滑稽的表情，看起来就像在讨论一件荒诞不经的事。“我们不像人类一样以家庭为单位。每一只兵蚁都隶属于女王和王的军队。”

　　“因为这样能提高效率。”凯特不置可否地补充。“我知道。”

　　“嗯。”彼多哼道，而后直视着凯特的眼睛问。“你也有母亲吗？”。

　　“有，也没有。”凯特答。“我不知道她的名字，也记不得她的样貌。我没有血缘意义上的家庭，从记事起我就一直在流落街头，和被遗弃的动物们作伴。”他停顿了一下，似乎不太明白自己为什么愿意向彼多透露这些过往。或许在封闭环境里，人的心理防线总是要脆弱一些，他想。

　　“比起素未谋面的亲生父母，我现在带领的研究小队倒是更像我的家庭一点。”

　　“只是更像？”彼多听出凯特的话里带着的一丝丝微妙情绪。

　　“除了我，他们还有自己的家和爱他们的家人，有自己想要守护的地方。从这个角度讲，我很羡慕。”凯特道。“但，不是所有孤儿都和我一样幸运。如果不是金——我之前提起过的那个怪人——救了我，我可能早就死在了贫民窟。所以我应该知足才对。”

　　凯特言毕，并没有收到另一位对话参与者的评价与回应。他偏过头，发现彼多用双爪撑着下巴，又大又亮的猫眼一直凝视着他。这让他有些不自在，但这种不自在感并不令人讨厌，而是像在后颈注入轻微剂量的麻醉药一般难以言说。他甩了甩头，想要摆脱掉这样的奇异感觉。

　　彼多在凯特发愣时抢过他的日志本并抓起笔，在纸的空白处快速地写——或只是毫无章法地涂画了一堆歪歪扭扭的东西。

　　凯特没有制止她，只是在一旁冷静地观望。

　　彼多停下笔，往前翻了一页仔细看了看，而后再次下笔，这次的速度比先前慢了许多，似乎是想要比对着凯特的笔迹来写，但成品还是和上次一样乱七八糟。她不禁有些烦躁地扔下笔，挠了挠自己的后脑勺。

　　“你想要写什么？”凯特忍不住问。

　　“你能看出来吗喵？”彼多反问道。

　　“不能。”凯特无法辨认她的笔迹，即使他皱起眉头反复看了好几遍。“是什么无主题现代艺术吗？”

　　“是一句话。”彼多道。“当你在谈论自己的过去时，它从我的脑子里闪过，我想我该把它写下来。”她转而又道：“可是我从来没写过字。”

　　“我猜也是。你握笔的姿势都不对，应该这样。”他拿过笔，以最标准的姿势握住，然后向彼多展示了一下。“受力集中在靠近笔头的点，会容易控制得多。”说着，他稍稍凑近了彼多一些，并且伸出手臂在彼多面前的日志本上写下几个字，当是为她做示范。

　　“喵~原来是我的名字啊。”彼多心急地从凯特手里夺过笔。“这个我能写。”她听起来信心十足。

　　她试着照凯特的指点握笔，在他刚写下的工整漂亮的“尼飞彼多”几个字底下依样画葫。

　　“怎么样喵！”彼多把笔记本展示给凯特看。

　　“能认出来。”尽管还是像蚯蚓爬行，凯特想。

　　“你真正想说的是，‘很糟糕。’我能看出来喵。”彼多瞪了凯特一眼，她看上去有些气恼。

　　“所以你会因为这个而杀掉我？”凯特挑起了眉。

　　“不。”彼多不悦的表情在一瞬间烟消云散，取而代之的是满满的诧异，和担忧。“为什么你会这样想？”

　　你差点杀掉我，你也数次威胁要杀我，我随时可能被杀掉，我有这样的想法不该是自然而然的？凯特心道。不过他转念一思忖，虽然他被困在这里这么多天，但彼多除了一开始的交锋，并没有哪一次真正尝试过杀他。

　　“没事。”凯特最终说。“只是问问。”

　　“好啊。”彼多笑道。“那你继续教我写字。”说着，她又写了一遍自己的名字给凯特看。

　　凯特松了一口气，指出道：“你的握笔姿势还是不对。”

　　“我尽力了喵~”彼多撇了撇嘴，她听起来简直有些像是在撒娇。“我只有四根手指，你有五根，这当然不一样啦。”

　　“如果你想学得快一点……”凯特站了起来，这让他和彼多之间的身高差距更大了。彼多现在得把头抬成一个很大的仰角才能看到凯特的脸。

　　彼多有些不明所以地左顾右盼，这时她右爪皮肤上忽然传来的温热触感却让她不由得回过神来。

　　凯特站在她的身后，他弯下了腰，右手覆上她握着笔的右爪，轻柔地压迫着她的手指来调整姿势。

　　“试着这样再写一遍。”凯特温和地说。他的呼吸拍打在彼多翘起的猫耳上，这让她的猫耳抖动了一下，全身也跟着颤了一颤。

　　凯特没再用力去纠正，而是就着这个姿势随着她手腕和手指的移动而移动，再一次写下那几个熟悉的字母。

　　现在他和彼多靠得很近了，手臂互相紧贴着，金色长发垂到了她的脸颊边，胸口与她瘦削的肩膀也若即若离。

　　他不知道面前这只猫在想什么，感受到了什么，甚至懂不懂得感受的存在——他对此依旧持怀疑态度。但他知道自己的心脏现在跳得非常快，大脑里一团乱麻，像是有一些小人在放烟花而另一些人正以惧怕爆炸为由阻止他们。而那种奇异的，让人发麻的不自在感又出现了他和她接触的每一寸皮肤上。

　　凯特似是被什么惊吓住一般松开了手。

　　“不！”就在他松开手的一瞬间，彼多喊道。

　　“……怎么了？”凯特感觉自己在明知故问。

　　“只是……”彼多犹豫了片刻，似乎很难找到合适的语言表述出来。“我喜欢刚才那样，你的手放在我的手上，你触摸我。我感觉……很不一样喵。我不知道该如何描述，但我知道那是我从来没有过的，”说着，她转过头，眼神里满是留恋。“而且我不想让它停下。”

　　一阵沉默。

　　沉默酝酿了暧昧的气氛，让处于其中的人被吸引，却又想要逃开。

　　凯特站直了，稍稍往后退了几步，与彼多保持安全距离，也让自己能够冷静下来。

　　“……我只能给你示范一下，抱歉。”凯特的眼睛刻意地看向别处。“……你也得自己摸索出适合你的方法来，否则你没法进步。你看，”他强迫自己把眼神转向他的日志本，似乎这样就不会显得可疑了。“这次写得好多了，多练习就能找到感觉的。”

　　“你表现得很奇怪。”彼多皱起了眉头，凯特之前顾左右而言他丝毫没能转移她的注意力。她看上去困惑不解，甚至有一些失落。“发生了什么？”

　　凯特张开了嘴，不知该如何回答，却又更不想令气氛陷入令人煎熬的沉默里，进退两难之际，第三个声音闯了进来。

　　“尼飞彼多殿下！”门口站着的，是一个长着鸟嘴人身和宽阔翅膀的兵蚁。“我有急事禀报。今天齐欧娜和拜塔的师团都……”兵蚁一看到凯特在旁边，便立刻不再说话了。他大概并没发现凯特看他的眼神里除了审视，似乎还有一丝丝感激。毕竟这只兵蚁把凯特从一个相当尴尬的处境里解救了出来。

　　从彼多那副像是被迫集中注意力的默然表情来看，兵蚁显然只是切换了一下通讯模式。

　　“我知道了喵。”彼多漫不经心地答复道。“既然这样，那我和你一起过去看看吧。”她听起来十分不情愿。

　　“另外，”长着鸟嘴的兵蚁瞥了凯特一眼，目光严肃而坚定。“我再次请求殿下把——”

　　“停！”彼多毫不客气地打断了他。“我知道你想要什么，但答案是‘不行’，柯尔特。佩吉没把我的话转告你吗？”

　　“佩吉？自从他去找你之后我都没再见过他。我还以为你给他分派任务了。殿下，我还是认为——”

　　“现在就走。你不是说事态紧急喵？”彼多微笑着抓住柯尔特的肩膀。

　　她回头向凯特说了一句似是命令又似请求的：“待在那儿。”就半强迫地拉着柯尔特离开了这间居室。

　　——

　　凯特从有限的信息里读出了很多。

　　猎人增援队抵达NGL，这说明奇犽和小杰安全地回到了联络点，他心上仍然悬着的一颗石头终于彻底落了下来。

　　增援队开始行动，而且成果不菲，消灭了大量蚂蚁军团。

　　因为意识到了这些，此前一直似乎已被麻木的罪恶感又一次涌上凯特的心头，让他在极短的时间里做出了几个决定。

　　他得去打探一下女王的情报，思考一下有什么办法能和外面的增援队联系上，甚至得想一个能和他们里应外合把蚁巢一锅端的计划。

　　“待在那儿。”

　　凯特的大脑里闪过那只猫的几个剪影，最后定格在她离开时的命令上。

　　“别想太多，她只是把你当成一个温顺听话的人质而已。”凯特对自己说。

　　而他并不是。


End file.
